I Know Those Eyes
by Sweetest Flower-n-Tallest Stag
Summary: Harry is sent to an orphanage by the Dursleys, thanks to Aunt Marge. He escapes the orphanage and is living on the streets. What happens when somebody recognizes him? Lily and James are alive. Slowly, the HP family reunites. Full Summary inside! WARNINGS


**I Know Those Eyes**

By: Sweetest Flower-n-Tallest Stag

**WARNING: This story contains- mention of abuse and, I guess, sad parts, BUT I promise, there is a happy ending. There might slight bad language, hence the rating, but I'm not sure, because sometimes I just throw in a bad word without paying attention. This story is AU, I would say: "a _happier _turn in events." **

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS----A/N: This first chapter is _just_ a 'prologue', so, naturally, it is pretty short. All other chapters will **not **be short like the Prologue.**

Summary: "It'd have been straight to an orphanage if he'd been dumped on my doorstep." Harry is 'dumped' on the Dursley's doorstep. This time, there is a big turn of events. Aunt Marge wants Petunia and Vernon to actually send Harry straight to an orphanage, because he is "too much trouble, even as a baby! Just imagine when he gets older...". At first, Petunia and Vernon refuse to, although not letting out the secret that he is a wizard and everything else that falls under that. Petunia would do anything to hide that fact, since it would be...abnormal. Just then Marge gets suspicious and claims that Vernon and Petunia aren't telling her something. Petunia gets frightened and paranoid that she will find out their secret and supports Aunt Marge in her idea. Vernon soon gives in, not really caring about what they did. Poor baby Harry is sent to the worst Orphanage around. Along with this whole "Harry goes to an orphanage" plot, is another. James did not die that Halloween, he were merely knocked out cold and was put in a coma for only a year or so, and woke up a little while after Harry was sent to the orphanage. What happened to Lily Potter remains...at least, that's what everybody thinks. Nobody, besides Vernon and Petunia, know where Harry is, so when James set out to get Harry back, he was met with a tragic surprise. The Dursley's had moved and their whereabouts are unknown, with their names changed and all. Harry's whereabouts remain unknown, also. For how long? The whole wizarding world is now searching for Harry James Potter. Our favorite family "could-have-been" **will **be.

Prologue:

The skys were dark with odd, blackened clouds. Although a clear sign of future rain shed through the atmosphere, stars glowed lambently. The night was eery and but once dearly unheard. Not even a rumble from a slight wind that could have been present was heard; Not even a murmur from the simple, still coldness.

That would soon change, but not so pleasantly.

The first drop fell from the sky, chilled. It was not yet cold enough to be snow. A few drops followed after the first, and soon the trickle of drops turned to gentle rain. Finally, a sound that could break the bone chilling silence: rain tapping on windows and rooftops.

The first peep of that night was peaceful and awfully realaxing, but that was only to be broken by nothing other than a displeasing addition. Calm rain turned to hazardous, pouring rain, drenching the large city below it.

And, as cruel as it was...

...against those who could bear the weather, being in their heated homes with snug clothes on, there were the ones who couldn't. One of those certain ones was a boy. Just a _little _boy. No...not "just" a little boy, a "special" little boy who's future depended on saving a whole world; a whole world that was his own.

Unfortunately, this boy was enitrely clueless of his past. He didn't know how he came to be or even why he ended up in the position he was in now: Alone on the streets with no food or water. He hadn't been a stray on the streets very long, in fact he had only been out in the 'wilderness' for a month. Before that whole month, he had been living in an orphanage. A cruel orphanage, it should be called, as it was. The orphans living in the orphanage were fed very little and only on certain days. They slept on the floor rather than cots. The 'owners' neglected all the children, they were even abusive. Tales had been told among the orphans that the 'owners' had once killed a child, or several.

And, now, a new tale was about to be told amoung the poor children.

It appears that Harry James Potter, the _first _ever to attempt, has escaped from the clutches of the orphange. He has ran away to what he thinks will be freedom.

'_Living on the streets with nothing is practically like living with the owners of the orphanage, right?'_

The thoughts of Harry Potter would not last. Actually, tonight could be the last that he ever thinks that thought again, as he stands in the freezing cold rain, barefoot, and starving.


End file.
